


Waiting For You

by IroninWar



Series: Nothing Lasts Forever [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst and Feels, Childhood Memories, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroninWar/pseuds/IroninWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazim paused, thinking for a long moment and Altaïr remained quiet. When the boy-who-looked-like-Malik-but-wasn't-Malik spoke again, his voice was thick with emotion and there was a deep sorrow in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

"My mother would often stand at the edge of my uncle's property during the times there was no work to be done, staring out towards the mountains -where Masyaf is- like she was waiting for something, or rather, someone to be traveling down the path. I'd sometimes sit out there with her, playing in the dirt and not knowing what it was we were waiting for. There were a few days during the year, that she'd be weeping. I was too young to understand anything other than 'Um was sad'." Tazim paused, thinking for a long moment and Altaïr remained quiet. When the boy-who-looked-like-Malik-but-wasn't-Malik spoke again, his voice was thick with emotion and there was a deep sorrow in his eyes and he said,

"It wasn't until one of my older cousins told me, in a cruel manner to spite me for pushing him to the ground earlier that day, that my mother was waiting for my father to come down from Masyaf, but she waited for not because he was dead."


End file.
